


Big Mistake!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Alec, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, Date Night, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec is on the way for his date with Magnus when he gets kidnapped.





	Big Mistake!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you like this one shot as much as liked writing it. Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"How much did you give him?"

"I don't know. I have never done this before. Is he dead?" a man asked nervously rubbing his gloved hand

The first guy, Bob glared at the second man and went to check a pulse on the boy who was tied up in the chair. He sighed in relief "He's still breathing. Next time please use only half of that stuff" he pointed at the empty bottle of chloroform

Rob the second guy nodded "Hey I think he's waking up" 

Alec slowly woke up to a pounding headache and a bile that was threatening to rise in his throat. He swallowed hard and forced his eyes to open. The first thing Alec saw was two men were looming over him. He tried to back away but soon noticed he couldn't move. His heart raced when he saw his arms were tied tightly to the sides of the chair, legs and ankles tied just securely

Fear cursed through him as number of thoughts ran into his mind. Firstly he was kidnapped. Secondly he didn't recognise his kidnappers. Were they send by Valentine? Where they some kind of new vampires in town or maybe they belong to the pack of wolves. What if someone was taking revenge on Magnus by using him as leverage. It had happened couple of times before so Alec doubted it might be the reason behind his kidnapping

"Don't worry. As soon as your boyfriend brings the money you are free to go" said Bob in his rough voice

Alec stared at the man with confusion "Money?"

The man rolled his eyes "Duh dude. Do we have to spell it out for you? You have been kidnapped!"

Rob nodded "Yeah. Did we do well? It's our first kidnapping?" Bob smacked on his arm "Shut up! He doesn't need to know that"

Alec gaped at the man. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He now looked down and realized that his runes were still hidden on his skin and only now he remembered that Magnus had planned their date in a new mundane restaurant which was famous for Italian food. He didn't want to catch attention so he used his steel to hide his runes, making him look like a mundane

Alec remembered walking towards the restaurant when suddenly he was jumped by two pair of hands. A wet rag was shoved over his nose and mouth, clamping it tightly as he desperately tried to free himself from his attackers. In a fair fight Alec would have beaten the crap out if these men but the drug inside the cloth was quickly taking it's effects. Within seconds Alec felt his eyes droop and his body went limp in the arms of his kidnappers

"Wait...so you guys are mundanes?" Alec frowned at the two men. Bob scowled "Monday? What are you talking about?"

Rob whispered to his partner "Maybe he's asking which day it is" he looked at Alec "Today is Thursday not Monday" Bob elbowed him "Who cares which day it is. We just want the money"

"Look...don't do this. I don't have any money" Alec struggled against his bonds

The man smirked at Alec "But your rich boyfriend has money. I saw his picture on your phone. So many rings...necklaces...oh he is rich for sure" 

"You checked my phone?" Alec glared at the two men and felt his cheeks turn red. His phone had many intimate pictures of him and Magnus 

"Ofcourse we checked your phone. It wasn't locked. How else we would have known about your boyfriend.. Magnus? Yeah..he sounded very upset when we called him" Alec thought Rob sounded...guilty?

"You called him?" Alec raised his voice

Bob grinned and nodded "At first he wasn't believing us then we had to send him your picture. After that the poor guy was pleading not to harm you" he laughed

Alec bit his lip not to laugh out. The poor amateur mundane kidnapper just send a picture of him being tied up to his boyfriend Magnus who by the way was High Warlock of Brooklyn and most powerful warlock in town. Only angels can save these men from his wrath "Ah..how long it has been since you send my picture?"

Bob checked his watch "I don't know....maybe fifteen minutes. Why?" 

Alec looked around and a second later there was a bright light shining outside the closed door which he saw from the little space at the bottom of the door. Magnus was here!

The door opened with a loud bang making the two kidnappers jump on their feet. Magnus took big and quick angry steps as he entered with Jace and Izzy following him behind. Magnus's hand was lifted up with blue sparks ready to fire while Jace held his blade. Izzy tightened her hold on her whip as she got ready to slash whoever dared to kidnap her brother

Before Alec could stop Magnus, his boyfriend raised his hand threw his sparks on Bob who went flying towards the wall behind him "How dare you touch my Alexander"

"Magnus no!" Alec yelled but it seemed Magnus was solely focused on hurting the man who took him. He turned his gaze on his siblings who now were "taking care" of Rob "Who are you? Who do you work for?" asked Jace pointing his blade at Rob's throat who was shaking like a leaf in a storm

"Jace Izzy stop! This is a big mistake" Alec again yelled from his place "They are mundanes. They don't know us"

The three "Mission Rescue Alec" people halted their moves. Magnus ran towards Alec and clicked his fingers freeing him from the bonds "What are you talking about Alexander?" 

"I am fine Magnus. They are no harm to us. I...it's just a random kidnapping and I happen to be first case. They didn't hurt me" Alec said in a low voice feeling embarrassed at the whole situation

"Oh" said Magnus

"Mundanes kidnapped you?" said Jace barely managing to hold back his laughter

"Oh big brother. Only you can get into trouble with mundanes" said Izzy as she giggled

Alec glared at his two siblings "Yeah very funny. I was drugged okay. Stop it both of you" when he saw they laughed even more Alec turned to his boyfriend "If it isn't too much energy draining for you then please turn them into frogs"

Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec's forehead "Thank God you are alright" Alec smiled back "I am fine Magnus. Ah...you should take care of them" he pointed at Bob and Rob. Magnus nodded "I will cast a memory spell on them. They will forget everything that happened today"

"Thank you" 

Magnus walked towards the two men and blew his magic on them. Both men fell unconscious on the ground "They will be good as new when they wake up" he turned to face Alec "If you are feeling okay then shall we go on our date? I think the restaurant is still open"

"I am starving" said Alec and elbowed his brother who was still laughing next to him "Magnus...your magic please"

"Oh darling, they are just teasing" Magnus hugged Alec but then met Jace's eyes and silently asked him to shut up. Jace immediately stopped his laugh looking at Magnus's glare. Izzy smiled at Magnus and pulled Jace out of the room "Take care Alec and enjoy your dinner"

Magnus pulled back and leaned in for a kiss. Alec smiled into the kiss "Thank you for coming"

"Well....I wouldn't leave my damsel in distress to suffer right" Magnus said mischievously

"Magnus!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
